sin_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Threat Levels
Threat Levels Full Moon New Moon Harvest Moon Blue Moon Solar Eclipse Lunar Eclipse Blood Moon Super Moon Blue Moon Power levels are at an all time high! All magic based beings are on the hunt for the strongest source of power or the creatures that give off the strongest mana scent. The Ley Lines all start to pulse mana waves to draw mana users towards them. The land earns a blue hue due towards the moons giving off a blue shine. All of the nocturnal flowers that bloom in a blue moon will bloom and fill the air with a calming scent. Keeping every living creature calm as they search for mana soruces Harvest Moon Magic is at a medium high. The ley lines are pulsing slightly and the runes on the house glow faintly brighter. Dragon kin can sense the power surge growing and tend to act calmer around it or more violent. Full Moon All monster girl and monster men are in a blind rut. They will stop at nothing to pleasure themselves. They will not remember anything about this and won't even know why people look at them funny during a full moon. Keep away from all monster people and warn others about them. New Moon All monster people wish to have a bloody brawl no matter what area they are in. It can be a fight to the death or a fight til someone has fallen. Solar Eclipse The effects of a New Moon kick in. Each ecplise last for 3 hours. 3 hours of blood and pain for non- monster people. All witches/warlocks/mages/wizards in the area and in the places they live are now more powerful then ever. All three moons takes turns covering the sun, This goes on for three whole days. Lunar Eclipse This leads to a blood moon. This is the start of a night/nights that are more violent then a new moon. The ground earns a slight red hue the farther the moon's travel into the sky. Somewhere, deep in the woods, the ancient Lunar blossom will bloom and send out its spores. The Lunar blossom blooming will kick start the rampage of all creatures that get touchd by or smell its pores. Once the Lunar eclipse has passed and the blood moon is high in the sky, then the smell of blood will start to fill the air. Blood Moon This comes after a Lunar Eclipse and causes all monster people to go into a blind rage thats 5 times stronger then a New Moon. Anyone near a monster person will for sure be near death once that moon is high in the sky. Super Moon The moon/moons are close to the world. Giving the current moon phase a stronger effect. Effects go based on the phase and how many moons are in that phase. A super blood moon would be the worse to have around. given that a Blood moon is already five times stronger then a new moon. A super blood moon would cause it to double. And then times that by the number of moons that are in the full phase. The calmest Super moon to have is a Super Blue Moon. But they are rare as ever loving fuck Super Blue Blood Moon You have entered the death night. One Full Moon - Cratures are on a violent rage times one. Blue moon effects are at a tims zero. The ground has a purple hue due to the two times of moons in effect at once. All creatures are stuck in a rage unless stopped. On top of that the full moon is in effect. Two Full Moons - Creatures are on a violent rage times two while the calming effect of the blue moon is at a times one effect. Cratures are stuck in a rage unless someone can roll an odd number. When a odd number is hit, then the creature enters a calm stage. On top of this, the full moon is at a times two effect. Three Full Moons - Creatures are on a violent rage times three while the calming effects of the blue moon is at a times two effect. Creatures are stuck in a rage unless someone can roll a number in the times three range. They can enter the calming stage when someone can roll a number in the times two range. Or they can enter th limbo between horny and rage when a number is shared between the times two and times three range.